Betrayal of a Friend
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: Lithuania unwillingly hands Poland over to Russia after WWII. Very angsty, and sad. Involves vodka, lots of vodka.


The three Baltic nations were all relaxing in Latvia's little room: Latvia sitting against the wall on his bed, Lithuania on the floor in front of the closet, and Estonia in the chair by the desk. It had been a hard day of laboring and cleaning Russia's massive house.

The three were left alone for a time, because Russia had to make an unexpected phone call.

Latvia closed his sad blue eyes, and sighed.

"You okay Raivis?"

Lithuania asked softly, gazing up at his little brother.

Latvia smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Same."

Estonia replied, pushing his glasses once more off the end of his nose.

There was silence as the brothers basked in the absence of Russia for a little while.

After a few minutes, Latvia finally found the courage to ask-

"Hey Toris…"

Lithuania looked back up.

"Yeah?"

Latvia stammered a little-

"Toris..I…um…I was just wondering if you could tell me, uh, how Feliks is doing. You're the only one here who's seen him since…you know?"

Latvia peered over at Lithuania, blushing with embarrassment.

Lithuania sat silent, unmoving.

Then through clenched teeth, he said.

"Feliks just needs to rest. He won't be able to get better if Russia keeps on harassing him day in and day out!"

His fists clenched, and his voice was bitter.

There was another moment of silence, but this time, the tension in the room was almost unbearable.

Estonia cleared his throat, about to say something, but was interrupted when the door burst open, Russia's giant figure blocking most of the doorway.

Latvia scooted as far away as possible, Estonia jumped and almost fell out of his chair, but Lithuania simply looked up at the Russian man, hatred flashing in his normally passive eyes.

"Oi! Hello Baltics. Toris, I need to see you in the kitchen for a moment, da."

He flashed the three brothers a huge smile, showing all of his baby-like white teeth.

Lithuania stood up sharply, and brushed past Russia as he passed under the doorway.

When he brushed past, Russia grinned sadistically, waved goodbye to the two trembling nations, and turned, closing the door shut behind him, and followed the shorter nation into the kitchen.

Lithuania sat down at the table, preparing himself mentally for whatever it was Russia was going to do to him.

Russia was still facing the door, his shoulders were oddly hunched, and Lithuania could not see his face.

"Toris?"

He asked softly, his child-like voice sending shivers up Lithuania's spine.

"Ivan?"

Lithuania said cautiously, not sure what the other man was doing.

Russia pulled something out of his coat, and Lithuania could see that it was his flask of vodka.

Russia took a swig, and wiped his mouth with the back of a gloved hand.

Lithuania tensed as Russia slowly turned to him, the creepy smile was plastered on his face.

"Toris, I have a little favor to ask of you."

As he spoke, he stepped closer to the other, who was staring wide-eyed into his face.

"Toris, you've heard what the Allies have done with Ludwig, da?"

Lithuania nodded.

Poland had told him the last time he visited how America, England, and France had locked Germany up for his actions during WWII.

Lithuania remembered when Poland had cried miserably when he told him how he had to sit in front of the judge and Germany, and to hear Germany deny having done anything wrong to Poland.

Russia smiled and continued, still moving forward.

"Good. Then you know that the German is out of the way. Poland is still weak, and Feliks is in no state to defend himself."

Here his smile faded and a slight grimace took shape.

"You know how it pains me to see a nation like that- and I feel that I have the responsibility to take those fallen countries, and have them become a part of Russia."

Russia was now only inches from Lithuania's face.

Lithuania couldn't believe what he had just heard.

Wasn't it Russia who had come home everyday from his "special meetings" with Germany, and his jacket would have bloody handprints on them?

Lithuania had cried himself to sleepy every night after seeing those handprints. They were definitely too small to be either Germany's or Russia's.

He blushed with anger as he used all of his willpower not to reach out and scratch and face that was peering into his own.

"What do you want me to do then?"

He said, almost regretting asking.

Russia smiled, standing up straight.

"I need you to bring Feliks to me."

Lithuania's jaw dropped.

"No."

He said softly, his voice quivering as he looked down at his lap.

"What?"

Russia asked sweetly, grinning down at Lithuania's head.

"No Ivan. There is no way that I'm going to do that."

He started to stand up, but Russia promptly pushed him back down.

"Hey!"

Lithuania cried.

Russia had both of his arms pinned to his sides, and was bent down next to his ear.

"I am going to get Poland, and you're going to bring him to me, whether you want to or not."

Russia growled and Lithuania began to squirm under his grip.

Russia smiled now, and Lithuania cried out again.

"No! I'm not going to do that to Feliks!"

Russia pulled out the vodka flask.

"Fine then."

Smiling sadistically, he grabbed Lithuania's brown hair with one hand, and snapped his head back brutally.

Lithuania gasped as he stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe this will help you change your mind, da?"

And with that, Russia smashed the bottle to Lithuania's open mouth.

Lithuania gulped as the burning alcohol rushed down his throat.

His eyes began to water, and his lungs were on fire.

He flailed his arms and legs, but stopped when Russia yanked even harder on his hair.

Lithuania began to choke when the vodka was too much to handle, and Russia wasn't letting him up for air.

The smell was overpowering, and Lithuania's vision was spotting with white dots.

Finally, Russia pulled the flask away, and Lithuania coughed and choked as he fell forward onto the table.

He could barely lift his head, but he could feel Russia smiling down at him.

"Uhhh.."

He groaned as the image of Russia began to spin around the room.

"Now, I think you're ready to give our little friend a visit., da."

"Whooo?"

Lithuania's head was spinning from all the alcohol, and he had already forgotten what they had just been talking about.

"You are going to go to Feliks' house, and you are going to capture him, and then bring him to me."

"Um…okay..then..but why do you have three heads?"

Russia chuckled as he pushed the now very drunk and hallucinating Lithuania out the door and in the direction of Poland's house.

Lithuania laughed as he stumbled down the street.

He wanted to sleep, sing, cry, and throw up all at the same time.

He managed to somehow get to Poland's front steps, and rang the doorbell as he leaned against the house.

"Like, who is it?"

Lithuania giggled, but couldn't focus enough to answer.

The door creaked open slightly, and a pair of dull green eyes, frightened, could be seen in the shadows.

"Ivan? Is that you? Like, go away. I thought the Allies totally told you to stay away."

At this time, Lithuania felt angry.

How dare that blonde talk like that to Russia.

Russia was his friend, at least, that was what he though in his drunken stupor.

"Heyyy..you."

He drawled and stepped out into the light.

"Toris!"

Poland opened the door all the way, relief flooding his features.

"Sorry. It's just like, Russia has been totally creeping on me lately, and…Toris? What's up?"

Lithuania stood, fists raised.

"Wha..did ya say..bout Ivan?"

He swayed dangerously, his words slurring.

Poland frowned in concern as reached over to steady his friend.

"Toris, like, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting weird? Wait- Toris? What're you doing? Liet? No, Liet, stop! What are you doing???"

He screamed as Lithuania jumped at him, arms swinging.

Now, even though Lithuania was drunk and uncoordinated, he was stronger than Poland, and soon was sitting on top of Poland's stomach, hands squeezing around the blonde's bruised neck.

Poland clutched at his friend's hands, which were now wrapped painfully around his neck, tears streaming down his face.

"Liet! Liet! It's me! It's Feliks! I

I'm your friend! I'm your nghh…."

He broke off in gasps as Lithuania's grip strengthened.

Lithuania's head reeled, and he couldn't even feel his arms and legs.

When Poland had stopped struggling, Lithuania threw the limp form over his shoulder, and drunkenly stumbled home.

He wasn't giddy anymore, but he couldn't remember what he had done.

Even when he handed Poland's unconscious body over to Russia, and started off to Latvia's room.

Russia smiled like a child on Christmas morning, and grinned down at Poland with an obsessive gleam in his violet eyes.

Lithuania stumbled into Latvia's bedroom, where his brothers still were, both discussing their thoughts on what Russia was doing to their oldest sibling.

Estonia stood up right away, and helped Lithuania to the bed.

"Toris, you smell like vodka!"

He exclaimed, his dark blue eyes filing with fear behind his glasses.

"Toris, what happened?"

Latvia asked quietly, cradling his brother's head in his lap.

Lithuania's eyes filled with pain, and tears flooded them with horrible realization and dread.

He wasn't drunk anymore.

"Oh Feliks…"

He whispered, and then buried his head in his hands.

He had betrayed his best friend.


End file.
